undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan Cunner
Duncan Cunner is an original CAW created by "The Greatest and The Latest". Duncan Cunner is currently with Total Impact and XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion). YXW (2015-2016) Winning the Hardcore Championship in his debut & short run with the title Wrestlemania match and Release Total Impact (2016-present) Debut & First World Heavyweight Champion Team up with Vandy & winnig the Tag Team Championships XWP (2016-present) Season 1 & 2: Various Feuds & Championship Opportunities Duncan Cunner would make his XWP Debut on the Second Episode competing in a Battle Royal to crown a Number 1 Contender to PJ Skillz Intercontinental Champion where he would lose. The next episode he was in a fatal 4 way XWP Championship Qualifier where he would lose. But as he didn't get pinned, he would face Matteo for the other spot in the XWP Championship at Pride which he would win. At Pride, Cunner would lose to Mahadi Khan after Kev Deisal interfered and hit 2 Powerbombs on him. After Pride, Cunner was drafted to Smackdown. On the Second episode of Smackdown, Duncan would defeat Straight Code Star to become Number 1 Contender to PJ Skillz IC Title. At Outlaw, Duncan would lose to PJ Skillz. At Summerslam, Duncan would represent Smackdown along with Phenom & Mart War in a losing effort against Raw's RKO. At Destruction, Duncan would defeat Gore. At Royal Rumble, Duncan would enter at Number 17 and would eliminate Jake Navor before being eliminated by Mahadi Khan. At WrestleMania, Duncan would represent Smackdown teaming with rival Gore in a losing effort against a reunited SWED. At Betrayal S02, Duncan Cunner would defeat Gore but would be attacked after the match by Mart War. At Mayhem, Duncan would compete in a Triple Threat match for the Internet Championship against Champion DoggyDog and rival Mart War where he would lose to Mart War. At Summerslam, he would compete in the Hardcore Championship Rumble where he entered at Number 9 and would last for a couple minutes making it to the final 3 before being eliminated by eventual winner Jacob Cass. At Psychopath, Duncan Cunner would defeat Shadow in Shadow's first singles match in XWP. After the match, Duncan would be low blowed by Shadow. At Destruction, Duncan would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match for the Intercontinental Championship, losing to Cycloper. At Royal Rumble S02, Duncan would enter the Rumble at Number 24 and would eliminate Francaios before being eliminated by Cycloper. At Unforgiven, Duncan Cunner would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match against Mahadi Khan, Alieus & Rival Shadow for the World Heavyweight Title. He would be the first eliminated, tapping out to Shadow. Season 3: Hardcore Champion On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Duncan would end his feud with Shadow by defeating him in a Number 1 Contenders Match for the Hardcore Title. At Betrayal, Duncan Cunner would win the Hardcore Title from Jackson Montgomery. The two would handshake after the match. At Broken Bonds, Duncan would retain his Title over Jackson Montgomery in a rematch. After the match, he would be attacked by the debuting Nick Rich .At Money in the Bank, Duncan would lose his Title to Nick Rich and would lose his rematch at Summerslam. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, Duncan would win the ECCW Hardcore Title (which was brought to XWP by Nick Rich) from Jason Silver but would lose it to Kenny Taylor. After a couple of months on hiatus, Cunner would return on the Smackdown after Royal Rumble in a Fatal 5 Way match for the Number One Contendership for the XWP Intercontinental Championship which he would lose after being pinned by Alieus. Later in the night he would be attacked by PJ Skillz who blamed him for the loss. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Cunner would defeat PJ Skillz. Championships & Accomplishments Total Impact: * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x * Tag Team Champion - 1x (Current) with Vandy YXW: * YXW World Hardcore Champion - 1x XWP: * XWP Hardcore Champion - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Champion - 2x Category:CAW Category:Total Impact